coppelionfandomcom-20200215-history
Aoi Fukasaku
|name = Aoi Fukasaku |kanji = 深作葵 |romaji = Fukasaku Aoi |race = Coppelion |gender = Female |birthday = |age = 16 |height = 156 cm |weight = |hair color = Cadet Blue |eye color = Steel Blue |blood type = |affiliation = Coppelion JGSDF |occupation = Student |school = Technique School National Defense Academy |status = Alive |relatives = |manga debut = Chapter 1 |anime debut = Episode 1 |va = Hanazawa Kana |image gallery = Yes }} is the friend of Ibara Naruse and Taeko Nomura. She is also the junior of Naruse. She is one of the Coppelion Medic Unit. She has another personality named Izanami Jyugotenshi.She's a first year highschool student. Appearance Aoi Fukasaku has short black hair and black eyes. She is a slim and cheerful girl. Aoi wears her school uniform which consists of a white blouse, a red striped bow, an orange cardigan, a plaid skirt, black knee-length socks, and brown shoes. She carries her gym bag everywhere. Personality Aoi Fukasaku's personality has many strong traits of a child's or to express it in other words she is moe. She is an innocent kind girl and if everything goes well she is very cheery and gets excited easily. But she tends to get whiny very fast. On their way to and during their stay in the old capital, she complained all the time how tired she was and that she couldn't walk anymore. She wished to be driven even after Ibara explained to her that there wasn't a ridable vehicle left in the old capital. If any danger occurs she gets scared and upset very easily and her usual reaction would be to call continuously for help most often her senior Ibara. During their stay in the desolated capital she requested several times to go back home, but because of their still on-going mission her wish wasn't granted. Because of her childlike character she sometimes becomes careless and thus causes trouble for other people. She usually speaks of herself in third-person and calls herself "young" and "beautiful". She loves to share. She had offered her rice ball (onigiri), her favorite food, to Naruse. She is environmentally sensitive and doesn't like war, trouble or disaster. But this personality may actually be only hiding her real one. She is actually powerful (not yet depicted in the anime), she holds a very powerful power capable of her floating, absorbing energy (as seen when she absorbed Kanon's electric attack), yet after these events, she fell unconscious and not even remembered a single detail of what she have done. She likes to escape into her "fantasy world" whenever she encounters a problem back in her schooldays, which is why she likes reading manga and watching anime. Relationships Ibara Naruse Ibara and Aoi are very close. Ibara considered Aoi as her own sister. Ibara always protects Aoi. When Aoi is restless, Ibara tries to make Aoi calm down. Same as Aoi, make Ibara calm down. Taeko Nomura Aoi and Taeko are close friend. They are closer then with Ibara. They often talking together. They are a classmate. The Ozu Sister's During her days at school, she is often bullied and chased by the twins even going as far as taking her onigiri and making her strip then run around school just to get her lunch. Because of this, she is traumatized to the point of fainting after the Ozu sisters are mentioned (manga). In her days at school, Shion Ozu Aoi is often bullied by her, Shion will hold Aoi at bay while Kanon grabs her lunch and told her to run around naked if she wants toget her lunch back. In the anime (Episode 10) Shion is surprised when Aoi challenged her into battle, and even more surprised when Aoi disappears to dodge Shion's punch and then reappears while floating in the air. No-sense Aoi cares for him as a person that has helped her. To the point that when No-sense was hit by Shion, she stands against Shion for him and fights her. Aoi looks very like and love No-sense. Izanami Jyugotenshi Another personality of Aoi. Mana Tsuburaya Initially when they met, Aoi seems to always went blanked-minded whenever she looks towards Mana. It was mentioned that they "resonate" with one another due to similiar abilities and powers. Later, she was trained by her on how to control and use her powers effectively. Since they have to succeed in just one night, Mana taught Aoi how to use three techniques: "Flare", "Levitation" and "Psychokinesis". She was trained by Mana at the Yoyogi National Stadium. Abilities and Powers She never wields any weapons up to this point of the story. Powers In the anime (episode 10) she disappears away to dodge Shion's punch and then reappears while floating in the air. After this she landed on a swan boat not knowing what she had done, and quickly panicking, fearing that she might fall into the water. She has to be in her "awakened" (覚醒) state and will be unconciously using her powers. During the time when she is "awakened" she doesn't remember anything but appears to still be doing as what Ibara said and helps her at that moment. Her powers are similiar and is the same type of Izanami's and Mana's. Although not knowing how to use and control it at first, she was taught and trained by Mana in a single night before rescuing Shion in the next morning. With her powers, she can fly, glide and create powerful shockwaves just like the two mentioned. She can also stop incoming firearm bullets with just one hand. She is later taught and trained by Mana to gain control and use her powers and is able to do so without the need to be in her usual "awakened" state, but she still has a shorter span of time using her powers (as she doesn't have much stamina to begin with, so she is easily tired and exhausted after using her abilities). Her powers are more powerful than Mana's easily overwhelming her, but less destructive than Izanami's. She can destroy an aircraft with just one hand. The basic techniques that Mana taught her is "Flare", "Levitation", and "Psychokinesis". Her powers and abilities are related to the Dark Matter. History Major Battles Trivia *Aoi's production code is C-21 *Aoi favorite food is onigiri. *She is often bored and doesn't pay attention in classes, writing and drawing pictures in the text, which is probably why she doesn't have much knowledge as she should. *It is doubtful whether or not she can read letters of the roman alphabet. In episode 7 she asked if the thing she was holding was the "AED", although it was clearly written on it with big, bold letters... *Her hairclip came off when she fought (in her awakened state) with Mana at the Tokyo City Hall, but she had them on again after that. *Aoi, along with Shion is always shown to be in huge confusion whenever the others talk about nuclear reaction, science, or computer-related terms. *She took a straw hat from a shop before entering the Shibuya 109 Shelter, she always wear it and later doesn't after Izanami appears. *She is called "shut-in girl" (ニート娘 lit.'' young NEET girl'') by Kurobe. *Her surname Fukasaku (深作) means "profound harvest", her given name Aoi (葵) means "sunflower". Quotes (To Shion) "I'll take you on!" (To Shion) "You've gone too far!" (To Ozu Sisters) "Give back Aoi's lunch!" (Shouting) "Stupid park! Really?!" (To Haruto) "Wow! I thought you were always, like, tucked away in the science room at school doing weird experiments, but...you're not a mad scientist after all, are you, Kurosawa!" (To herself) "Aoi's not a doll...not a doll..." (To Ibara) "Aoi doesn't want a world in which Aoi can't protect everyone else. Aoi will also fight, Ibara-senpai!" References Site Navigation Category:Coppelions Category:Female Category:Characters